


The Wedding Date

by quatresnuku



Category: Super Sentai - Fandom, Tokusatsu, 快盗戦隊ルパンレンジャー VS 警察戦隊パトレンジャー | Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Super Sentai, Wedding date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Tsukasa and Keiichiro have an arrangement to be each other's dates whenever they need to go to a wedding. They have their own version of a wedding night
Relationships: Asaka Keiichirou/Myoujin Tsukasa
Kudos: 1





	The Wedding Date

LuPat

Keiichiro x Tsukasa

Rated Explicit

The Wedding Date

It was almost the end of the day and the Patorangers were just about finished with their duties for the day. There was only four of them in the office since Hilltop and Jim Carter were off at a meeting. Sakyua was redoing his paper work while Tsukasa was typing on her computer and Keiichiro and Noel were drinking some tea.

“Keiichiro you’re picking me up at 4 o’clock tomorrow, right?” Tsukasa said as she stopped typing and turned in her chair to face him.

“Yeah, there is probably going to be traffic tomorrow and I don’t want to be late.”

“Oh la la. What are you two up to?” Noel with a mischievous grin on his face.

“We’re going to my high school friend’s wedding,” Keiichiro responded nonchalantly taking another sip of his tea.

“WHATTT!” Sakyua exclaimed his sempais now had all of his attention instead of the paperwork that he was redoing for the third time. “You’re going to a wedding together?!!!”

“There is on need to shout,” the pink detective said cross rubbing her ear that was on the side closest to him.

“I share Sakyua-san’s sentiment. Afterall you are going to meet Keiichiro’s friends who have known him for years. Is there something that you need to tell us?” he asked with a devilish smile.

“It’s not that big of a deal. We’ve always been each other’s date for weddings,” the red detective commented. Tsukasa nodded and then sighed as she looked at her two teammates.

“Let me guess you two only go to weddings by yourself?”

“Of course!” answered Sakyua, “It’s a great way to meet people and it’s also how I met my last girlfriend”

“That’s great for you but for those of us who aren’t interested in getting a boyfriend or girlfriend at the wedding it can be awkward. Not only do you get hit on but they also sit you at the table with everyone else who couldn’t get a date.”

“Not to mention the match making. My friend who’s getting married tomorrow has tried to set me up with his little sister multiple times, hence why Tsukasa is coming with me tomorrow. Normally I don’t approve of deceiving others, especially your friends but sometimes it is necessary.” Sakyua shrugged at his sempai’s explanation and then went back to work, while Noel eyed both of them still suspicious that something else was going on.

The next day Keiichiro promptly picked Tsukasa up at 4 o’clock. He wore his nicest suit. It was light gray and he paired it with a black tie. It was fit him perfectly and to complete the look he had actually styled his hair into a part at the side. He felt his breath hitch as he saw his partner come down form her apartment. Tsukasa was wearing a tight fitting fuchsia, cocktail length dress. It had a sweetheart neckline that was covered in a loose sheer fabric that also extended to her sleeves. Keiichiro also noticed that she had put her hair up and was wearing the earrings he had gotten her for Christmas. They were simple but he couldn’t help feel like somehow they suited her. Seeing him she and went to link her arms with his.

“Ready?” she smiled at him and nodded yes.

The ceremony was beautiful. It took place at the local church and then the reception was held at a hotel nearby. For the most part Tsukasa stayed by Keiichiro’s side since she didn’t know anyone there. He introduced her to almost all of his high school friends. It was only after introductions were made that she excused herself to go to the bathroom and was the first time that they had parted that evening.

“Askasa, my sister was heartbroken when she found out that you were bringing a date, but good job! Seriously where did you find such a beautiful woman?” the groom commented once Tsukasa was out of ear shot. They were standing with the rest of the groom’s men and the bride was off talking with her family so she didn’t hear that comment as well. The rest the men echoed the groom’s sentiment.

“I don’t think that is an appropriate comment for a newly married man to make, but Tsukasa and I met at the Global Police academy and she is also my current teammate.”

“Wait, she’s a cop?” one of them commented surprised. Keiichiro nodded yes but then another said.

“You know what, looking like that she could arrest me any day,” the group of men laughed but the red detective’s expression darkened.

Keiichiro and Tsukasa left shortly after that. Many of the other guest at the party mentioned that they should stay but the two insisted that they needed to be on their way. Keiichiro didn’t talk much on their way back to her apartment and the ride seemed to go much faster than it did earlier in the day. Tsukasa looked at him and as he turned away she caught his arm.

“Do you want to come up for a cup of tea?

“Sure,” he answered shrugging his shoulders.

He followed her up to her place. It was pretty much the same as the last time that he was there but even so he was always amazed by the number of plushies that she somehow fit inside the small apartment. He sat down on the empty space of her love seat. He picked up the teddy bear that was next to him and smiled. It was dressed as a police officer and he had given it to her on her last birthday.

“Now are you going to tell me what’s made you so grumpy?” she asked placing two cups of tea on the coffee table in front of him and sliding into the seat next to him. There wasn’t a lot of space so she sat fairly close to him. Keiichiro took a deep breath and sighed.

“It’s nothing. It’s just the men at the wedding kept on talking about how I’m so lucky because you are so hot and pretty?”

“And you don’t think I’m pretty?”

“You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen. It’s not the fact they kept on commenting on how attractive you are, they have eyes, it’s just that they were placing your whole value on how beautiful you are and not on how I would be lucky to have you because you are an amazing person and an excellent detective.” He told her earnestly. Tsukasa smiled and cupped his face before bringing his face to hers. The kiss was simple and sweet. Keiichiro, then wrapped his arm around her waist brining her even closer to him so that she was practically on his lap.

“You know,” she said braking the kiss but not moving any further away from him,” You weren’t the only one who was annoyed by the wedding party tonight. When I went to the bathroom your friend’s sister cornered me with another bridesmaid. She kept on asking how I was able to seduce you when she had been trying to get with you since forever.”

“Mmm, she’s had a crush on me since middle school and no matter how many times I turned her down she wouldn’t give up,”

“Well, I told her I wasn’t the one that did the seducing,” she paused for a moment by placing a brief kiss on his lips, “But I am going to tonight,” She place another kiss on his lips while her hands raked through his hair. Unlike the first kiss of the night had been sweet this one was far more passionate. Keiichiro parted his lips to let her tongue enter his mouth. Still kissing she freed him from his tie and pushed his suit jacket off of his shoulders. He let go of her waist to remove it the rest of the way. They broke for air and she pushed off him. Out of the corner off his eye he noticed that her bed was free of stuffed animals which only meant that Tsukasa had wanted the night to go this way.

Then she stood up and he meant to follow her but she pushed him back down onto the loveseat. Slowly Tsukasa undid the zipper in the back of her dress and slid out of it. The sexy dress reveled even sexier lingerie. It was a red lace set that was complete with a garter. Keiichiro’s heart skipped beat before he looked her up and down with a reverence. He leaned forward and kissed a spot right above her hip. He place a kiss along her body as he slowly stood up. He kissed her on the mouth once again before sweeping her into his arms and carrying her over to the bed. Then he removed his shirt.

“You are so incredibly beautiful,” he told her in a husky voice before placing kisses all over her body. He wished that he could spend all night just worshiping her body like his but he was already super hard and the need to be inside her was quickly growing.

“Keiichiro,” she moaned before pulling on his hair, “Wait” she said before slipping away from him. He watched her as she crossed over to her dresser to pull out the lube and condoms. She looked like lust incident and for a second he didn’t do anything but then he quickly removed his pants and underwear. He stood at attention for her as she also removed her remaining clothes and climbed onto the bed with him. They laid, pressed together as they kissed again. She was on top of him and then leaned back on her knees. She took out a condom and then with a devilish grin put it quickly on him. Keiichiro on the other hand also sat up and grabbed the lube. He coated his fingers before slipping them between her legs. She moaned and leaned into him. She pressed a kiss on his neck before they both moved into position. Straddling him, Tsukasa lowered herself on to him. Once he was fully inside her, she began to bounce up and down. He met her by thrusting up into her. Her hands were around his neck and in his hair, while one of his was teasing her breast and the other was gripping her hip.

What eventually sent the pink detective over the edge was Keiichiro moving his hand from her hip to rub her clit. It was too much for her and she orgasmed around him. Keiichiro thrusted several more times before filling the condom. Tsukasa collapsed on top of him and they both fell backwards onto the bed before she rolled off to the side. Keiichiro gave her a peck on the cheek before he got up to dispose of the condom and Tsukasa also got up to use the bathroom. Once they were both cleaned up they rejoined each other on the bed. Keiichiro chuckled as they cuddled. Tsukasa looked at him questioning.

“On our wedding night could you wear something like you did tonight?” At that comment she sat up.

“Our wed thing night?” He blushed when he realized what he had said, “Keiichiro don’t you think that you’re skipping a step?

“Huh?”

“After all we should at least officially date and not to mention a preproposal because I am not accepting that as one.”

“Alright then let’s date,” He smiled and kissed her once again before they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone and thanks for reading and I hoped yall liked it. This is my 40th fic on here!!!!!!!! Tsukasa and Keiichiro are also the pairing that I've written the most for so I guess that it's only suitable that they are the 40th.


End file.
